Química es la nueva biología
by bridgestars
Summary: AU. Olivia Dunham no estudiaba biología, pero afortunadamente para Peter existía la química. Peter/Olivia


**Disclaimer:** Fringe no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **AU

**Química es la nueva biología**

- Sabes a menta.

Quizás no era la frase más romántica del mundo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la acababa de oír de labios de Olivia Dunham, en un susurro y mientras la besaba en el sofá del sótano de su padre, a Peter Bishop le había sonado como toda una declaración. No de amor, eso seguro, pero si de esas que le permitían profundizar el beso, enredar una mano su pelo y llevar la situación a una posición más horizontal. Y por _"posición más horizontal"_ no se refería al sexo (desgraciadamente), eso estaba descartado por el momento (_solo_ por el momento), sino a aproximadamente veinte minutos más de besos apasionados tumbados en el sofá (no sentados como hasta el momento) con la oportunidad meter una mano bajo su camiseta.

_Eso era vida, si señor. _

Había una norma tácita en el instituto por la cual la frase _"¿Quedamos en mi casa para estudiar biología?"_ no significaba precisamente lo que aparentaba. Puede que durante los primero veinte minutos si, cuando ambos están intentando descifrar si de verdad han quedado parar estudiar o no, pero pasado ese tiempo normalmente los libros quedaban olvidados y se pasaba a la parte _práctica_ de la asignatura.

_Por desgracia para él, Olivia no estudiaba biología._

Podría haberlo intentado de todas formas, pero la frase perdía toda su sutileza y estaba seguro que Olivia lo miraría con una ceja alzada preguntándose porque directamente no le decía si quería ir a su casa a enrollarse un rato en lugar de hacer el ridículo de esa manera. Vale, era cierto que preguntándole sin rodeos iba a obtener el mismo resultado, pero así perdía toda la gracia.

_Afortunadamente para Peter, existía la química._

Y tenía gracia, porque en realidad se había pasado toda su vida odiándola. Walter, profesor de química en el instituto, le había regalado a su hijo a los cinco años un juego de tubos de ensayo y durante los diez siguientes había ido añadiendo cosas a la colección con la esperanza de que mostrara cierta curiosidad por la materia, pero Peter no estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su padre y parecía poco interesado en nada que tuviera que ver con formulación y los elementos químicos.

_Bueno, por lo menos hasta ese momento._

No era la primera vez que Olivia iba a su casa a "estudiar química", así que en cuanto llegó y le dio un rápido saludo a su madre _("Buenas tardes señora Bishop" "Olivia, Peter no me ha dicho que ibas a venir ¿Vais a estudiar otra vez?" "Si, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de química" "Walter esta arriba, por si necesitáis ayuda para algo" "Oh, no creo que sea necesario"_) la agarró de la mano, la guió al sótano y pegó sus labios a los de ella sin darle oportunidad de decir nada. La sintió sonreír y agarrarlo por la camiseta mientras él le ponía las manos a ambos lados de la cintura empujándola hacia el sofá.

- Impaciente, ¿no? – le preguntó Olivia separándose un poco cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el brazo del sofá.

- Ha pasado una semana.

- No es verdad… - Peter atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y la escucho dar un gemido mientras se agarraba aún más fuerte a su camiseta – No hemos visto esta mañana… y ayer… y…

- Los besos rápidos antes de clase no cuentan.

Aquella misma mañana Olivia se había cruzado casualmente con él en un pasillo y lo había empujado al cuarto de baño más cercano (que había resultado ser el de chicas y casi le provocan un infarto a la pobre de Astrid cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta) para una sesión de besos rápidos pre-clase. Era una costumbre que habían empezado hacía un par de semanas y aunque Peter no sería capaz de reconocerlo ni bajo tortura, la mayoría de esos encuentros no eran nada fortuitos, a veces llegaba quince minutos antes solo para recorrerse todos los pasillos y "encontrarse casualmente" con ella.

No había podido evitar sonreír con superioridad cuando, después de unos minutos, salió del cuarto de baño siguiendo a Olivia y se encontró cara a cara con John Scott, un imbécil que se creía el más guay del instituto y que había sigo algo así como novio de Olivia.

_Odiaba a ese tío._

Y vale, quizás lo que sentía hacia John era algo parecido a los celos (aunque eso era otra cosa que tampoco estaba dispuesto a reconocer) solo porque era el ex de Olivia, y puede que eso de sentir celos de un tío que era ex de alguien que ni siquiera era su novia fuera una tontería, pero a pesar de que lo suyo no era oficial, Peter tenía claro que había _algo_, aunque el instituto entero se negara a verlo.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaban con alguien después de una rápida sesión de besos en el baño (o en un aula vacía, la biblioteca, el aparcamiento, las gradas…) pero todo el mundo parecía haber decidido ignorar lo que pasaba a pesar de que era bastante evidente. Quizás por el hecho de que era tan cliché que nadie se esperaba que fuera en serio, un genio pseudo-delincuente y la persona más honesta y responsable que pisaba ese instituto. Estaba claro que si algún día hacían lo suyo oficial, nadie apostaría más de dos semanas por ellos.

- ¿Has estado comiendo caramelos de menta antes de llegar yo? – le preguntó Olivia con una sonrisa mientras Peter la agarraba por la cintura y la tumbaba en el sofá, poniéndose sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.

- No.

En realidad se había lavado los dientes tres veces y comido un montón de Pistolines, pero no pensaba contárselo.

La sintió acomodarse mejor en el sofá y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando rozó sin querer un parte _sensible_. Enredó una mano en su pelo y se acercó para besarla mientras ella ponía una mano en su cintura. Sus labios se encontraron en un punto intermedio y Peter tuvo claro que aquello no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los besos que se habían dado antes. Si, el ochenta por cierto de los besos que compartían tenían lengua, y dientes, y respiraciones entrecortadas mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, pero en ningunos de ellos hasta ahora había sentido como si Olivia intentara absorber sus labios (y su lengua, y sus dientes) hasta el punto que no se supiera donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Y Peter no estaba dispuesto a quejarse, no señor, si ella quería jugar el papel de posesiva iba a dejarla hasta que se quedaran sin aliento, él encantado.

Sintió su mano pasarle por el pelo, los dedos clavársele en la nuca atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella (si eso era posible, claro, porque entre sus cuerpos ya no cabía ni un alfiler) y no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería esa situación sin camisetas (o con menos ropa en general) y con las uñas de Olivia arañándole la espalda. Siendo un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel era normal que pensara en esas cosas, sobre todo si una chica (que lo volvía completamente loco, aunque eso también estaba en la lista de cosas que no pensaba reconocer en voz alta) lo besaba apasionadamente como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en cualquier momento.

Cuando Olivia le rodeo la cintura con una pierna mientras metía una mano bajo su camiseta (la otra seguía pegada a su cuello), Peter estuvo a punto de mandar todo su autocontrol a la mierda (porque tenía dieciséis años y las hormonas hirviendo como locas bajo su piel, estaba claro que tenía que tener algo de autocontrol o la cosa habría pasado a mayores hacía bastante rato) y acostarse con ella allí mismo.

Tenía la mente tan nublada que ni se dio cuenta cuando Olivia aprovecho para cambiar posiciones en el sofá, quedando ella encima. Sintió que intentaba separarse y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba otra vez a ella y le mordía el labio, ahora no pensaba dejarla escapar. La escuchó gemir y dejarse caer casi sobre él al tiempo que Peter le agarraba la cara con las manos para que no pudiera apartarse.

- Deberíamos… tomarnos… las cosas… con más calma – Logró decir Olivia entre besos, y Peter en el fondo no podía estar más de acuerdo, porque un minuto más en ese plan y los científicos podrían investigar con sus restos otro caso de combustión espontánea.

La vio incorporarse, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él y no pudo evitar pensar que eso no ayudaba mucho a calmarse en su _situación_. Estaba jadeando, con los labios rojos e hinchados y el pelo rubio completamente alborotado y Peter no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo al darse cuenta de que todo aquello era obra _suya_. Suspiró intentando calmar su propia respiración y alargó el brazo para coger la mano de Olivia y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Necesitaba tocarla y, aunque ese gesto le parecía de lo más cursi, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para poder hacerlo sin lanzarse hacia sus labios otra vez.

Sonrió al sentir su pulgar acariciarle el dorso de la mano (señal de que a Olivia ese gesto no le parecía tan cursi como a él) mientras veía como sus ojos verdes examinaban con curiosidad el sótano. Era la primera vez que la traía ahí, normalmente estaba en su cuarto o en el salón, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus padres habían decidido quedarse esa tarde en casa, el sótano le había parecido el lugar más seguro para evitar interrupciones. Además, _se suponía_ que estaban estudiando química, así que teniendo en cuenta que su padre había transformado el sótano en un pequeño laboratorio, traerla allí había sido la opción más lógica.

- Un día deberíamos quedar y estudiar algo de química, pero química de verdad. – le comentó mientras miraba con curiosidad uno de los cachivaches de Walter.

- Oh, cielo, estamos estudiando más química de la que te imaginas. – Peter se acercó a ella la beso suavemente en los labios antes de que ella pudiera replicar con un _"No me llames cielo"_ – En toda reacción de combustión hay un elemento que arde – Beso - en este caso yo – Beso - uno que produce la combustión – Beso – tú – Beso – y generalmente un poco de oxigeno, aunque en nuestro caso me da que no había mucho.

Olivia soltó una carcajada mientras él empezaba a depositar suaves besos por su cuello.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que el elemento que arde eras tu y no yo?

- Créeme, era yo, eso es algo que tengo asumido. – la escuchó suspirar al llegar a cierto punto y lo memorizó para sacarle mejor provecho más tarde – Además, aquí el genio de la química soy yo, eres tu la que según Walter necesitaba un par de clases de refuerzo.

Peter sabía que algún día tendría que darle gracias a la naturaleza, por hacer que a Olivia se le diera un poco mal la química, y a su padre, por "obligarlo" en un principio a darle un par de clases para que se pusiera al día.

- Rachel quería venir hoy conmigo. – Le dijo mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre él y apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho.

- ¿Y eso?

- Dice que también necesita que le des clases de química – Peter no pudo evitar reírse y Olivia le dio un suave golpe en el hombro – No te rías, me ha costado media hora deshacerme de ella.

- ¿Y que le has dicho?

- Que dentro de poco íbamos a tener un examen y que no podías darnos clases a las dos. – la vio estremecerse mientras le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camiseta – Pero que no te extrañe si se acerca uno de estos días a preguntártelo en persona, no se ha quedado muy feliz cuando le he dicho que no podía venir.

- Lo que no entiendo es para que quiere que yo le de clases. – le comentó mientras jugaba con un mecho de su pelo.

- Para ser un genio a veces tardas en pillar las cosas, ¿no? – Olivia suspiró mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Creo que le gustas.

No se había reído con tantas ganas en su vida, pero se contuvo un poco al ver como alzaba una ceja y fruncía el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué mi hermana este enamorada de ti te hace gracia?

- Lo que me hace gracia es que ninguna de las chicas Dunham sea capaz de resistirse a mis encantos. – Se acercó con la intención de darle un rápido beso en los labios pero ella se encargó de que durara más de lo que tenía pensado. - Y eso que aún no me has presentado a tu madre, estoy seguro de que esa mujer va a adorarme.

Olivia lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres conocer a mi madre?

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella con la sensación de que su último comentario había pasado algún tipo de línea invisible que los dos habían dibujado desde el primer día. Una línea que tenía claro que quería cruzar (lo había sabido desde aquel segundo beso en su coche, otra cosa es que se diera el lujo de reconocerlo) pero que no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a cruzar con él.

- Bueno… quizás ahora no – Dios, ¿Estaba tartamudeando? – Pero... no se… dentro de un tiempo…

Hace quince minutos estaba dispuesto a acostarse con ella en ese mismo sofá y ahora no podía evitar ponerse nervioso como un idiota por un simple comentario sobre el futuro de su "no-relación", su patetismo en esos momentos no tenía límite.

- Estoy segura de que mi madre estará encantada de conocerte. – le respondió en un susurro mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

_¡Bingo!_

Y parecía que esa frase (lo que representaba, no en sentido literal) era todo lo que su autocontrol necesitaba para decirle _"Adiós muy buenas"_ y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. La agarró por la cara y pegó sus labios a los de ella con tal necesidad que la sintió dudar por un instante, pero teniendo en cuenta que su respuesta fue abrir la boca y agarrar con ambas manos su camiseta mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba con dificultad, estaba claro que Olivia quería tanto eso como él. Levantó los brazos para que pudiera sacársela por la cabeza y extraño sus labios en los escasos segundos que estuvieron separados.

_Maldita camiseta, a partir de ahora llevaría camisas con botones._

La agarró por la cintura y cambio posiciones en el sofá, quedando otra vez sobre ella. La escuchó jadear cuando metió una mano bajo su camiseta y jugaba con el cierre del sujetador mientras le acariciaba el muslo. Era una pena que no llevara nunca falda y tuviera que conformarse con sentir su piel caliente através de la tela del pantalón. Olivia le agarró la cintura con ambas piernas, acercando sus cuerpos tanto como era posible, mientras Peter comenzaba a besarle el cuello (aunque se le había escapado algún que otro mordisco que esperaba que no dejara ninguna marca)

Sintió sus dedos subir y bajar por su pecho desnudo y empezó a preguntarse porque era él el único sin camiseta. La vio separarse un poco y quitarse la camiseta antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y volver a unir sus labios. Si el beso de hace un rato le había parecido una maravilla, este ya era éxtasis puro. Olivia mordía, gemía y chupaba al tiempo que el hacía lo mismo, y llegó un momento en el que Peter no sabía distinguir que lengua pertenecía a cada uno porque era como si sus bocas se hubieran fundido en una sola.

- Tus padres están arriba. – le dijo Olivia, y por un momento pensó que quizás se lo había imaginado porque no se habían separado en ningún momento.

- El sótano esta insonorizado.

- Gracias a Dios.

Dentro de treinta años les contaría a sus hijos que había perdido la virginidad con dieciséis años, en el sofá del sótano (que a la vez era una laboratorio) y con sus padres a solo unos pasos de distancia, pero no habría palabras en el mundo para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momento.

Sintió como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda cuando metió un dedo bajo el sujetador y se escuchó gemir contra sus labios, jamás habría pensado que tenía un punto masoquista. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y le desabrochó el cinturón y el primer botón del pantalón. Olivia se movió contra él creando algo fricción entre sus cuerpos y Peter estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. Era como si todo lo demás diera vueltas y lo único que importase en el universo eran las manos de Olivia en su espalda, sus dientes mordisqueándole el cuello (a ella eso de dejar marca parecía que no le importaba) y los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

_Pero eso no era suficiente._

Intentó desabrochar el cierre del sujetador, pero tenía los dedos temblorosos de excitación y cero experiencia en el tema, así que se limitó a ir bajando las tirantas depositando suaves besos a su paso. Vio como Olivia movía un brazo con la intención de desabrocharse ella misma el sujetador, pero se lo agarró y lo sujetó por encima de su cabeza, si iban a hacer esto lo iban a hacer bien. La sintió quejarse contra sus labios y sonrió. Estuvo a punto de decirle _"La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia",_ pero para eso tenía que separarse un poco, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Cuando le había dicho antes que lo suyo era como la química no había mentido, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido provocaba una reacción bajo su piel que tendría que estar documentada para el estudio.

_Que se joda la biología, la química era mil veces mejor._

Un golpe en la puerta los sorprendió y Peter estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá tirando a Olivia con él.

- Peter, tu madre me ha dicho que estáis estudiando química. ¿Necesitáis ayuda con algo? – dijo su padre mientras lo escuchaba bajar.

Soltó un bufido mientras se agachaba a recoger ambas camisetas del suelo y le pasaba la suya a Olivia. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de colocarse la suya y levantarse para ponerse al final de la escalera y cortarle el paso a su padre.

_Menuda manera de cortarles el rollo._

- No, estamos bien – le contesto aclarándose la garganta

- Hola, Olivia – saludó su padre mirando por encima se su hombro hacia el interior del sótano.

- Hola profesor Bishop.

- Walter, querida, cuando no estemos en horas de clase puedes llamarme Walter.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó Peter, mientras antes se marchara su padre de allí, antes Olivia y él podrían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Walter se volvió hacia su hijo y lo miro fijamente un momento.

- ¿Estabas intentando acostarte con Olivia en ese sofá? – le susurró, y Peter sintió como se sonrojaba.

- ¿¡Que!

- Lo digo porque es muy incómodo, y teniendo una cama arriba…

- No, Walter, no. Solo estábamos estudiando.

- En mis tiempos, cuando quedaba con una chica para estudiar, no era estudiar precisamente lo que hacíamos.

Dios, cuando pensaba no había nada peor que su padre preguntándole por su vida sexual empezaba a hablarle de la suya cuando era joven.

- No, no estábamos haciendo nada.

- Porque si era así podrías haber avisado y así no os habría interrumpido.

Lo miro preguntándose si iba en serio eso de poner un cartel en la puerta que dijera _"No molestar, me estoy acostando con Olivia", _pero conociendo a su padre seguramente si, e incluso era capaz de ayudarlo a hacer el letrero.

- Vale, muchas gracias por la recomendación, lo tendré en cuenta.

- Bien, entonces si no necesitáis mi ayuda, os dejo para que sigáis "estudiando".

Peter suspiró con frustración cuando su padre salió del sótano.

- Ha arruinado el momento, ¿verdad? – Preguntó tristemente, y Olivia no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a él para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras lo besaba lentamente.

- Si, pero ya tendremos otro.

- Voy a matar a ese hombre. – susurró contra sus labios, ella soltó una carcajada.

- De todas formas ya es hora de que me marche – dijo intentando separase de él, pero Peter la agarró por la cintura.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Es casi la hora de cenar.

- Podrías quedarte un rato más.

- Peter… - se quejó cuando empezó a besarla en el cuello – Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que mi madre vuelva.

- Esta bien, esta bien.

Cuando subieron del sótano unos minutos después, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Los miró con una sonrisa y Peter tuvo claro que Walter había ido corriendo a contarle sus sospechas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo encerrados en el sótano toda la tarde. Estaba claro que en esa familia no podía tener privacidad.

- Olivia, ¿Ya te marchas? ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

- No puedo, mi madre me esta esperando en casa.

- Bueno, pero otro día tienes que quedarte, puedo preparar el plato preferido de Peter seguro que te gusta – Elizabeth miró su hijo, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del sótano con sus ojos fijos en Olivia - ¿No piensas acompañarla a su casa?

- Oh, no se preocupe, me he traído el coche. – respondió ella mientras le enseñaba las llaves.

Se volvió hacia Peter mordiéndose el labio, y si su madre no llega a estar allí mirándolos atentamente se habría lanzado hacia ella sin pensárselo.

- Nos vemos el lunes en clase, ¿no?

- Claro. Y no te olvides que tenemos que quedar para terminar el tema que hemos estado estudiando esta tarde.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio sonrojarse. No lo había hecho en toda la tarde y ahora se ponía colorada con un simple comentario con doble sentido.

- Buenas noches.

- Adiós Olivia – dijo Elizabeth mientras secaba unos platos. Cuando escuchó arrancar el coche se giró hacía su hijo, que seguía mirando la puerta como si esperara verla volver en cualquier momento – Deberías traerla más a casa, es un encanto de chica.

- Si que lo es – comentó Peter distraídamente.

- Y tiene unos buenos dientes, esas marcas en el cuello no se te van a ir en un par de semanas.


End file.
